vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Эрвиния
| section name = Виды | section text = Erwinia amylovora Erwinia aphidicola Erwinia billingiae Erwinia carotovora Erwinia chrysanthemi Erwinia mallotivora Erwinia papayae Erwinia persicina Erwinia psidii Erwinia pyrifoliae Erwinia rhapontici Erwinia toletana Erwinia tracheiphila | commons = | ncbi = 551 }} Эрвиния ( ) — род бактерий из семейства энтеробактерий Charkowski A. O. 2007. The soft rot Erwinia. The Plant Associated Bacteria Gnanamanickam, Samuel S Eds. Kluwer Academic Publishers . Грамотрицательные палочки 1-3 мкм длиной и 0,5-1 мкм в диаметре. Подвижны, жгутикование перитрихиальное (кроме E. stewartii). Гетеротрофы, факультативные анаэробы. Типовой вид — Erwinia amylovora.Определитель бактерий Берджи. В 2-х т. Пер. с англ./Под ред. Дж. Хоулта, Н. Крига, П. Снита, Дж. Стейли, С. Уилльямса. — М.: Мир, 1997. Ассоциированы с растениями: эпифиты, сапротрофы, фитопатогены. Erwinia carotovora (син. Pectobacterium carotovorum) вызывает болезни картофеля и других растений, называемые чёрная ножка (подвид E. c. subsp. carotovora) и мягкая гниль (подвид E. c. subsp. atroseptica). E. c. subsp. carotovora развивается при температуре ниже 18°C и вызывает симптом «чёрных чернил», в то время как E. c. subsp. atroseptica — выше 18°C и данного симптома не вызывает. Развитию болезни способствует повышенная влажность почвы. Бактерии поражают как надземные части растения, так и подземные, в том числе и клубни, вызывая потемнение и гниение тканей, скручивание и пожелтение листьев.Черная ножка и мягкая гниль картофеля, материалы сайта ВНИИКХ имени А. Г. ЛорхаЧерная ножка Классификация Несколько видов эрвиний иногда выделялись в отдельный род Pectobacterium, но к концу 1990-х годов этот род перестал использоваться, хотя и был одобрен. В 1998 году Хаубен с соавторами на основании изучения 16S рРНК предложил восстановить его и отнёс к роду Pectobacterium ряд подвидов E. carotovora (как P. carotovorum), E. cacticida, E. chrysanthemi и E. cypripedii (P. cacticidum, P. chrysanthemi и P. cypripedii соответственно). Кроме того, E. alni, E. nigrifluens, E. paradisiaca, E. quercina, E. rubrifaciens и E. salicis были вынесены ими в новый род Brenneria''Hauben, L., E. R. B. Moore, L. Vauterin, M. Steenackers, J. Mergaert, L. Verdonck, and J. Swings. 1998. Phylogenetic position of phytopathogens within the Enterobacteriaceae. Syst. Appl. Microbiol. 21:384-397. http://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pubmed/9779605?dopt=Abstract. Обоснования целесообразности выделения рода ''Pectobacterium, однако, большей частью научного сообщества не были признаны убедительными''Mee-Ngan Yap, Jeri D. Barak, and Amy O. Charkowski'' Genomic Diversity of Erwinia carotovora subsp. carotovora and Its Correlation with Virulence // Applied and Environmental Microbiology, May 2004, p. 3013-3023, Vol. 70, No. 5. В настоящее время для видов спорного таксономического положения используются оба синонимаWaleron M, Waleron K, Podhajska AJ and E. Lojkowska 2002. Genotyping of bacteria belonging to the former Erwinia genus by PCR-RFLP analysis of a recA gene fragment [http://mic.sgmjournals.org/cgi/reprint/148/2/583 Microbiology , 148, 583—595], а классификация рода Erwinia продолжает пересматривается. Так, подвидам P. carotovorum (син. E. carotovora) предложено придать ранг вида (P. atrosepticum, P. betavasculorum и P. wasabiae)Louis Gardan, Cécile Gouy, Richard Christen and Régine Samson Elevation of three subspecies of Pectobacterium carotovorum to species level: Pectobacterium atrosepticum sp. nov., Pectobacterium betavasculorum sp. nov. and Pectobacterium wasabiae sp. nov. // Int J Syst Evol Microbiol 53 (2003), 381—391, а P. chrysanthemi (син. E. chrysanthemi) и Brenneria paradisiaca (син. E. paradisiaca) перенести в род DickeyaRégine Samson, Jean Bernard Legendre, Richard Christen, Marion Fischer-Le Saux, Wafa Achouak and Louis Gardan Transfer of Pectobacterium chrysanthemi (Burkholder et al. 1953) Brenner et al. 1973 and Brenneria paradisiaca to the genus Dickeya gen. nov. as Dickeya chrysanthemi comb. nov. and Dickeya paradisiaca comb. nov. and delineation of four novel species, Dickeya dadantii sp. nov., Dickeya dianthicola sp. nov., Dickeya dieffenbachiae sp. nov. and Dickeya zeae sp. nov. // Int J Syst Evol Microbiol 55 (2005), 1415—1427. Примечания Ссылки * Ma B, Hibbing ME, Kim H.-S, Reedy RM, Yedidia I, Breuer J, Breuer J, Glasner J D, Perna NT, and A Kelman 2007. Host Range and Molecular Phylogenies of the Soft Rot Enterobacterial Genera Pectobacterium and Dickeya [http://apsjournals.apsnet.org/doi/abs/10.1094/PHYTO-97-9-1150 Phytopathology 97: 1150] * Waleron M, Waleron K, Podhajska AJ and E. Lojkowska 2002. Genotyping of bacteria belonging to the former Erwinia genus by PCR-RFLP analysis of a recA gene fragment [http://mic.sgmjournals.org/cgi/reprint/148/2/583 Microbiology , 148, 583—595]